


Bad Dog, Silly Cat

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not simply stop an argument between a leopard and a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog, Silly Cat

You were the newest member of CP9, (Last name, First Name). After the very first day that you began to be apart of the secret agents, you hit it off with all members excluding Lucci, who warmed up to you over time.  
Simply put, you are a trusted friend and companion of the assassins. Nakama; you would love them and they you to death.  
CRASH!  
"YOU STUPIDHEAD! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN LUCCI!"  
BANG!  
"YOU COWARD. EVERYONE KNOWS IM BETTER THAN YOU."  
"LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU OVERGOWN PUSSYCAT!"  
SLAM!  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
"YOU HEARD ME! PUSSYCAT!"  
P "STUPID MUTT!"  
...Which might be soon if Lucci and Jabra didn't CALM THE HELL DOWN.  
Your eyebrow twitched as you glared down at the book you were reading as the sound of animalistic brawling ensued, along with a string of profanities far too colorful to name.  
The fights were constant yes, but they seemed to have gotten worse the longer you knew the two Devil Fruit Users. And when you tried to enjoy yourself they seemed determined to give the best fight they could give, much o your chagrin.  
You felt your fury grow the longer the fight went on, until the two crashed right through the wall in front of you, you knew that was the last straw on Luffy's hat.  
"ENOUGH!" You roared, slamming the book onto your desk. The sound startled the two men, causing them to turn their heads curiously in your direction.  
"You're both acting like immature children! Can I have, like, five minutes of peace?!" They pointed at each other accusingly," He started it!"  
"And now I'm finishing it," you retorted. Grabbing a spray water bottle, you squirted a protesting Jabra with it.  
"HEY! Y/n, stop I-"  
"SIT BOY!" And he immediately sat into an attentive pose as a dog would.  
Silence reigned for a few moments before you broke it, roaring in laughter.  
"Holy shiz, Jabra, did you just obey a command?!" You cackled. Lucci sneered at him as he stoo, glaring at the leader.  
" Oh and Lucci, here,". You handed the man a bottle with a green substance. He sniffed it.  
"Y/n, what is-" his eyes widened as he realized too late, bringing it up to his face. You grinned. "Your punishment, Kitty: catnip."  
Later, when the other members of CP9 returned, they were stunned to see Lucci ludicrous dancing while singing the Llama song and Jabra in his wolf form chewed on a bone, dancing along to Hungry Like A Wolf.  
You smiled and waved as Kaku laughed with Fufukuro and Kumadori while Khalifa and Blueno smirked. Poor Hattori looked traumatized for life.  
When they regained their sanity, the two men were tempted to drown themselves in the sea after knowing they would NOT be able to live this down.  
And so Lucci and Jabra learned a very important lesson that day: if you want to impress a girl you like, don't make her want to kill you from fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, crack is crack.


End file.
